


to all the people that tried to kill me before (fuck you)

by EternalSinnedChild



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Chaptered, Explicit Language, Five swears a lot i just, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Mild Language, NO PSEUDO-INCEST, No Incest, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, THAT STUFF IS NASTY, he just has a lot of fucks to give
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSinnedChild/pseuds/EternalSinnedChild
Summary: She was sipping some drink staring right at Five. She waved slowly at him.Fuck.It was the Handler.





	to all the people that tried to kill me before (fuck you)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter moves a bit slowly, but I promise the future chapters will pick up! 
> 
> IMPORTANT BACKGROUND 
> 
> Allison’s vocal cords are healed (somehow), but on acting hiatus, until she can see Claire. Klaus is attempting to work towards sobriety. Vanya was stopped before arriving at the concert, they fought a bit, but in the end the siblings worked out some of their problems. So no moon death or changing into children. She’s working on her own to tame her power using the journal. Luther is trying to find his place in the world. Diego returned to work, mourning over Eudora. Five is just bored.

Five was an old soul that dealt with so much pain through his life, that the lack of it seemed wrong and unnatural. This past month, after the whole apocalypse thing, he holed himself up in the house. Each day was so monotonous that he actually kinda _missed_ being an assassin. Sure killing was bad, but each mission tested him and put his through new challenges that got his heart pumping. _God,_ he was an adrenaline junkie and now with nothing to do and no end of the world scenarios he had nothing to do, just wasting away.

 

‘ _Fucking hell. I can't believe I actually miss that hell hole._ ’ Five thought to himself as he shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable in his bed.

 

Five gave up and rolled onto the floor, lying with his back on the hardwood floor. He spent years sleeping on dirt and rough terrain, then years in crappy motels after, so sleeping on something like a nice mattress was near impossible.

  


He spent so much time trying to get back home to his dysfunctional home, that now he was here, it felt uncomfortable. He dreamed of the day he could step foot into this house, but now he was in what the hell was he going to do next? He was restarting his life at 13, he wouldn’t be dying naturally any time soon, but he had done everything, traveled everywhere.

 

Tears pricked his eyes. _Fuck_ He quickly wiped them away. His back felt a lot better on the floor, but there was a certain tightness in his muscles that still made him feel uncomfortable. He ignored as he felt his eyes droop. He ignored it like the way he does with all the other pain he’s felt.

 

\---

 

The door swung open and slammed into the wall. Five jolted awake, jumped to his feet, and went into a fighting stance.

 

“Dude, where you sleeping on the floor?” Diego asked from the doorway.

 

“Maybe I was.” Five snapped.

 

Diego held his hands in surrender, ”No judgment, just wondering.”

 

“Just come downstairs if you want breakfast, mom made food.”

 

Five looked up at Diego from his position, he could see the man was tired and his eyes were red? Maybe from crying, he did lose his friend and the love of his life exactly a month ago.

 

“I will.” Five said stretching his back.

 

Diego retreated downstairs while Five went to go brush his teeth. One thing he did enjoy since he got back was practicing proper hygiene. It felt nice to be able to brush his teeth and take a shower every morning, warm water never felt better.

 

The day passed for Five relatively slowly. He wanted a quiet day to just think, but that was near impossible when being near the Hargreeves. He avoided the rest of his family and looked for someplace to just relax. At some point, he ended up in the library on the second floor. Five looked at the shelves, looking for something to read to pass his time. Eventually, settling on one of his old favorites; The couches and chairs didn’t look too inviting, so he looked for anywhere else to sit. He spotted a shelf without anything on the top shelf. He teleported himself into the cramped shelf, got comfy, and began re-reading the book.

 

—-

 

The Hargreeves’ where a mess of emotionally stunted adults; The closest one to a functioning adult was probably Vanya. She lived a relatively normal life, paying rent and working a relatively low-profile job, so occasionally she was stuck with chores that involved being a functioning adult. Today’s task was to buy groceries for the whole family. They had a majority of their groceries shipped to their doorstep since they needed a lot more food than Diego’s car could carry, but occasionally they needed to re-buy some food they ran out.

 

Vanya knew she would need some extra set of hands to help carry groceries, she decided Five would probably be the best choice since they used to be pretty close before he disappeared. Plus, Luther and her were still awkward around each other, Allison was generally just busy with her custody stuff, and Diego and Klaus were god knows where.

 

Vanya wandered around looking for her brother, eventually reaching the library. She knew her brother liked high perches (kinda like a cat, but don’t tell him she thought that, he would probably kill her) so seeing him tucked away in a shelf was no surprise.

 

“Five?” Vanya called out.

 

Five put down his book and looked to where Vanya stood.

 

“What is it, Vanya?” Five asked in a quiet voice, like talking any louder would hurt him.

 

“I wondered if you want to go shopping with me,” Vanya asked.

 

Five spent a minute or so debating if he wanted to come. Then he hopped off the shelf, teleporting to the ground a quarter way through the drop, so he wouldn’t get hurt from the 10-foot drop. He brushed off the dust that collected on his outfit in the shelf.

 

Vanya led them out of the library, down the steps, to the front entrance.

 

“Oh wait, let me grab the reusable bags. We’re going to go grocery shopping.”

 

Five stuck his hands into his sweatpants pockets waiting for Vanya to get back. Klaus popped out from the staircase waving his ‘hello’ hand at Five.

 

“Where’ve you been all day? I was looking for you!” Klaus said.

 

Five internally cringed at Klaus’s volume. He was always a louder one.

 

“Nowhere.”

 

“Well, what are you doing now?”

 

“Waitin’ for Vanya, so we can go out.”

 

“Oo! Can I come?” Klaus eagerly asked.

 

Five struggled to answer, he wanted to have some peace, but he also didn’t want to leave his brother out. He was trying to get clean, so he could probably use some distraction from the withdrawal. Before he could say something, Vanya walked back to the foyer.

 

“Hey, Klaus!”

 

“Heyyo V! Can I come with you guys out?”

 

“Sure! I could use some extra hands if Five’s good with it.”

 

Five just shrugged, he guessed he didn’t mind if Vanya was okay with it.

 

The trio walked out and through the streets to a nearby small grocery store. Klaus filled the air with his rambling about anything and everything he wanted to talk about; which was a lot. Vanya occasionally dropped in her own opinion and Five mainly stayed quiet throughout the whole walk. It was a lot of current pop culture stuff -which Five had no understanding of- and just a lot of nonsense. He was more content in just listening.

 

At some point he felt a presence over his shoulder, he glanced back to nothing. He did see a couple leaving a store, but nothing noteworthy.

 

‘ _What the fuck?_ ’ He just ignored the feeling, ‘ _Probably just the paranoia.’_

 

He caught up with his siblings, who had now turned around the block. The rest of the walk went by normally, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him. At the store, he distracted himself by helping grab whatever they needed. They worked their way through the store, from one end, where all the dairy products were to the other end, where the fresh produce was. Near the end, Five realized he hadn’t grabbed any extra coffee beans. He walked back towards the aisle when he felt a presence. He turned quickly to spot a soup can falling to the floor and blonde haired figure turning the corner, away from Five’s view.

 

Alarm bells rang in his head, he sprinted down to see if it really was _her_. He frantically looked around only to see a blonde haired lady and a dark-haired girl pushing a cart right in front of her. Not her. Five let out the breath he was holding before walking back up the aisle. He picked up the fallen can and put it back into the shelf before going off to grab his coffee.

 

‘ _God fucking dammit, I really need to keep this stupid paranoia under wraps. The apocalypse was stopped, why the everlasting hell would the Commission even be back? They failed, we won._ ’

 

The rest of the trip went by normally, no suffocating presence, no weird blonde hair sightings, nothing, absolutely nothing!

 

After checking out, each of them had a bag of groceries to carry. The sun had gone down at this point too. The trio stuck close together, to stay a bit warm from the cold air. The walk went by slowly, there was no talking from Klaus to distract them, he had exhausted himself of topics to talk about at the store.

 

While walking back, they cut through one of the busier streets. People crowded the sidewalks trying to shop and get into restaurants and pubs. Klaus held a longing gaze at some of the bars they passed but avoided leaving to go to them.

 

Five was proud of his brother for sticking to the whole sobriety thing. Going cold turkey was rough (Allison’s self-help books told him that 4 cups of coffee a day was bad, but god knows he won’t ever stop drinking cups of the blessed beans).

 

They were about to cross a street when he heard a laugh. Not exactly heard, but felt. The streets would be too noisy, so there was no way he could have heard it, but he could feel the weight of the laugh on his shoulders. Like something familiar., but  He turned around to see a dimly lit restaurant and a blonde haired lady sitting next to the window facing Five. She was sipping some drink staring right at Five. She waved slowly to him before turning to face a lady sitting next to her.

 

Five almost dropped the bag in his hand. It was her, it was the Handler.

  
  


_Fuck._

  
  
  


She was back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As per usual.... you see any mistakes? Please comment them so I can fix them~


End file.
